The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is a concept of making physical objects, collectively “things,” network addressable to facilitate interconnectivity for the exchange of data. The IoT has many applications, one of which is inventory management. Currently there are no universal and well-implemented IoT-enabled inventory management solutions. Although some solutions exist, these systems often require manual intervention, and for this reason, are unlikely to attract large scale use by the average consumer, small businesses, warehouses, and the like.